


happy woozi day

by theatrics



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5263505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theatrics/pseuds/theatrics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was his birthday and the members wanted it to be a special day for the birthday boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	happy woozi day

“Guys, I know you’re in there. So, let me in.”

“Hyung, the password.” The voice came from the other side of the door.

“Hahaha. But, no. I’m not playing this game so let me in. Before I come at you with my guitar, Mingyu,” the orange haired male struggled with the items in hand as he called out to the other behind the door.

“You can’t enter without the password.” This time it was Chan who replied.

“What password is there? I don’t known the damn password,” Jihoon sighed tiredly as he tapped his foot impatiently against the floor.

“Look at the sticky notes, Jihoon!” The birthday boy easily identified Jeonghan’s voice as he juggled the other items on his hands before fishing out the paper from his back pocket. Sieving through the pile, he noticed a number on the corner of the note and pulling all six of them out to be 1, 9, 2 ,1 ,6, 2.

“What in the world? How am I supposed to know?” Jihoon grumbled as he stared at the six digits.

“Jihoon-ah, it’s easy-”

“112269?” Jihoon who was too tired to play the guessing game arranged the numbers in increasing order and shouted it over to the other side to be met with a chorus of laughters and a mixture of groans.

“Really, hyung? Really?” Jihoon heard Hansol call out, his tone incredulous.

“I really don’t- Ah,” Jihoon who started as he stared at the numbers stopped suddenly.

_Ah, so that’s the password._

“221196- My birth date. What kind of pass-” Jihoon read out the numbers and before he could finish, the door was flung open and he was pulled into the room. Before he could register what was going on, he was knocked to the floor by a bear hug sent his way.

“DOG PILE TIME!!”

That was all it took before all the other member headed Jihoon’s way to lie ontop of each other. Air knocked out of his lungs and squashed beneath another 12 members, Jihoon had attempted to wriggle his way out and much to his avail, he remained stuck beneath the ridiculous pile of bodies.

“God, whose hand is this? Stop digging into my ribs!”

“Seokmin, get you foot out of my face!”

“Guys… I can’t get up, the pile’s too high for me…”

It wasn’t long before whines filled the room and soon the other members began to wiggle off one another, much to Jihoon’s relief.

Feeling a tug at his arm, Jihoon rose with the pull of his limb and found a pair of arms wrapping themselves around his waist in a backhug, “ Jihoon-ah, happy birthday!”

“Happy birthday, hyung!” The choruses of other birthday wishes were sent his way before the room turned pitch black.

A warm glow came from the door and the sight was enough to sent Jihoon laughing - A small cake which would have looked better with two candles had a halo of twenty candles tracing the perimeter.

The birthday song started and Jihoon clapped along, the smile evident on his face as he watched the leader brought the cake closer to him.

“Make a wish, hyung!” Once the song ended, the others crowded in, circling Jihoon in the middle with Seungcheol who was holding the cake.

Eyes fluttering shut, Jihoon thought about the six months or so since they debuted, the good few years he had spent training for his long awaited debut and all the crazy moments spent together with his group mates.

 _“Let us all continue to be happy everyday,”_ a smile tugged at his lips before his eyes opened as he blew out the twenty flickering flames.

\---

“So, how do you find it?” Seungcheol asked the other walking by his side carrying a huge bag full of gifts.

“You could have left out the first half of it,” Jihoon’s eyes flickered over to look at the older as he spoke.

“Soonyoung and the others insisted on having it-” Seungcheol chuckled at Jihoon’s words before adding, “ But- You had fun didn’t you?”

He thought about running around the little neighbourhood attempting to find the little notes left behind and sometimes accompanied with little gifts, he remembered seeing the sunrise which he rarely gotten a chance to, not when he was cooped up in the studio.

“Yea, I did,” He couldn’t contain the small smile as he thought of his morning spent doing things he had never really gotten chance to with the busy schedule they had.

“Then, that’s good enough,” Seungcheol chuckled lightly and it was after a moment of silence before he spoke up again, “ I forgot to give you something.”

“What is it?” Jihoon asked with a slight tilt of his head.

“Come here, closer to me.”

And so, Jihoon did.

“Hyung-! What was that for?!”

“It’s your special birthday gift from me. You liked it didn’t you? Just admit it, I know you do.”

“Yah! Choi Seungcheol come back here! Just wait till we get back to the dorm!”

The warmth was still there, lingering lightly against his skin. Jihoon found a huge grin spreading across his face as he continued his chase with Seungcheol.

Of course he liked it, it was afterall a birthday present specially for him.

**Author's Note:**

> I've managed to get the drabble done before the day has ended, I feel accomplished but again still rusty at writing so bear with me- Anyways, Happy Woozi Day everyone! And I am not sorry at all for the lame title.


End file.
